Input of data to a computer or other electronic device is commonly provided by a peripheral input device, such as a keyboard, a touch screen, a touchpad, a joystick, a computer mouse, or a graphics tablet and stylus. Some of these input devices may be employed for drawing or handwriting. A computer mouse, for instance, used for drawing or handwriting may be difficult to control since is it designed to be moved by the palm, and not the fingers, of the user. A graphics tablet and stylus provide good user control, and are well suited to desktop applications. However, for mobile applications it may be inconvenient to carry extra input devices.
Touch screen input is particularly difficult for very small, mobile handheld electronic devices having small touch screens. While an integrated stylus may enable a user to input motion data to a mobile, handheld electronic device, it may be difficult for the user to obtain a visual feedback of the image produced on the screen of the device.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide an improved way of generating image data using a handheld electronic device.